What Comes Calling
by Mannariel
Summary: D is overcome by sheer numbers when he finds a nest of vampires. The consequences are far more than what he can deal with alone, or possibly at all. One shot. Slash D and OMCs


**Author's Note:** Ok, so my brain is too fogged to work on "At a Crossroads" right now due to my 2 day neglect of taking my brain medicine (unintentionally), so here's a bunny with a pancake on its' head…wait….I mean, here's a quick, dirty and violent one shot. I figured I'm suffering so someone else should be too, even if they are just a really hot fictitious character.

This is not cannon, movie or book; so don't say anything's off. I already know.

What Comes Calling

There were just too many of them. No matter how many of the fiends D cut down, more would jump from the dust laden rafters or slink from hidden corridors to take their place. A retreat, as much as he hated to admit it, was sorely in order.

Spinning into some spectacular aerial maneuvers, D sheathed his long sword in preparation for making a beeline for the nearest exit when a very unusual thing happened. Unusual to the lithe tactics of the dhampire in any case.

He tripped. It was an oversight that would cost him dearly and he would lament for many years to come, whose consequences with no little certainty would never be forgotten.

They were on him in seconds. Hands clawed at his clothes and hair ripping as much skin as they did cloth from his person. A syringe blurred past his line of sight and not long after a sharp pain in his neck followed. He howled, not only at the agony of the substance entering his system, but also at the disordered chaos in which he now found himself. He wasn't the one in control any longer and he didn't like it.

Strength drained from his limbs as his own traitorous heart pumped the concentrated liquefied garlic extract through his body and sweat sprang to bead his skin as his breath started to come in shallow pants. The fight left him in mere moments and slowly the remaining throng backed off.

D now lay in a half naked heap on the floor, noting only the sound of a slight shuffle and the occasional unnecessary breath breaking the silence. He looked up into the faces surrounding him and observing him heal, and in a strained voice he directed a question to the waiting nine who surrounded him. Male, he noted. They were all male.

"What are you waiting for?" Wholly resigned to meet his death for his folly, D's confusion creased the lines of his brow as he awaited the final strike.

"Just catching our breath," laughed a richly attired male vampire from the vicinity of D's head. In an instant he continued, "You see, little dhampire, we never intended to kill you outright. In your current condition, that would just be a waste, and the substance in your system I assure you makes your blood quite toxic and unpalatable to any of us. We just want to see you squirm, half-breed. We want to teach you a lesson about what happens when you try to take down a whole nest of us."

"We will let you go in the end, and you'll certainly heal physically in time, but you'll carry the emotional scars until the end of your days on this accursed planet. Probably long after all the rest of us are dead!" He laughed then, mocking laughter joined by the rest of the group that cornered him on the dirty floor.

With a motion of his arm, the obvious leader of the bunch signaled the others forward. "Take your pleasure gentlemen. I'll watch, but even though he's quite stunning I don't have any desire to mingle with his like."

The group advanced as one on the prone D and he made desperate attempts to block their advances, but once again there were too many of them and the persistent hands immobilized his weakened body and stripped him bare of every stitch of garment on his sculpted form. His breath continued to come out in laboured pants and his trepidation grew by the second.

Recognizing the prelude to several kinds of known physical and psychological tortures, D made one last entreaty though he new even before this that it would be in vain. "Please, just kill me."

"I don't think we'll be doing that any time soon," said a blonde vampire before he was slapped viciously across the face.

D's cheeks burned red from the slap as well as the sting of humiliation. He could be no more vulnerable than he was at this moment and here they toyed with him. It was only to get worse from there.

The same hand that had delivered the slap tangled forcefully in his hair and his head was pulled back to the point of pain. He bared his teeth in a grimace and a mouth descended over his and quickly took advantage. He brought his arms up to ward off the unwanted kiss but his arms were quickly brought back and restrained behind him by another strong pair of hands.

He made choked whimpers of protest as a tongue licked across and then between his lips. They swept across his teeth and plundered what they could while deftly avoiding the occasional snapping of the canines D put forth as feeble resistance.

"You don't play nicely. I think we'll have to punish you!" A smile lit up the face of another brunette as he seized D's hips and torso and with the help of his comrades, rolled the dhampire kicking and biting across his legs.

D was helpless. The garlic extract blocked his access to his vampiric half and fighting only with his human side, he could survive this, but did not stand a chance of actual escape. He was their plaything for as long as they saw fit to keep him here. He prayed that it would be mercifully short. He tried to formulate thoughts of how he could provoke them into either killing him or an earlier release when his thoughts were broken by yet another slap. Not where he expected, though.

With a certain sense of dread, he realized he was being spanked. Another heavy-handed blow met his backside and he did his best to remain motionless and unresponsive. Though he fairly burned with shame, he kept the same neutral expression on his face, the only giveaway for the pain was the occasional twitch around his eyes. Blow after blow fell on him with no satisfactory reaction.

"Come on you little bitch, scream for us. Do something!" With that, a kick met squarely with his ribs and got the response that was being sought after. He bared his fangs, turned his head and hissed up at the one who had kicked him. The foot came down again while the spanking continued and D struggled to free his arms from the strong hands that held him. He twisted and bucked and managed to free one hand and pull himself forward by about a foot when the hand found his hair again and yanked back hard.

"Where do you think you're going?" He was hauled back and off the floor by his hair until he was on his knees and bent slightly backwards, now held securely, arms pinned at his sides, against yet another black haired vampire's chest. "We're not done with you yet."

They tortured him for hours by different degrees. He was humiliated, kicked, licked, slapped, punched, and bitten, though his blood was only spilled and never drunk. He was touched in all ways imaginable, sometimes harsh, sometimes gentle, but always unwanted. It moved more and more towards profanely sexual until it finally happened; the final humiliation.

He was exhausted, laying in a mixture of bloody mud and his own vomit on the floor. They had backed off some after hours of petty "amusement" and had turned to talking quietly a short distance off. He pulled himself shakily to his hands and knees and started to crawl away when one of the group members looked up and laughed at his pathetic bid for freedom.

He was once again hauled back by his tangled hair and he grabbed at the hands that held him to try to alleviate the pressure on his abused scalp. He was on his knees, leaned forward with his back arched and in immense pain.

"End this already!" he screamed at them but was met by cruel laughter once more.

"Ok, we'll end this. Just remember you asked for this when you're begging us to stop."

One hand left his hair and he could hear the sound of a zipper coming down at waist level behind him. His fogged mind comprehended what was about to happen and he braced for it as best he could, but nothing could have prepared him for the pain. He screamed anguished bloody murder as he was penetrated mercilessly in one thrust.

Silent tears ran down his face and a soothing hand brushed then cupped his bruised cheek. "If you want this to be over faster, than you'll try to satisfy us, understand?"

D nodded his head weakly in reply, a thick layer of pain hampering any more coherent reply he may have given.

"Good. Then suck me like your life depended on it. It just may." The head of a large erection was shoved unceremoniously against his lips and he grudgingly obeyed by taking it in. He closed his eyes against the taste and staved off his instinct to bite the intrusion. "You like that? You're doing good," the odd encouragement spurred him on and he tried to pretend he was anywhere else but here. The bulky organ was soon nudging against the back of his throat and he briefly panicked, as his airway was restricted. He gagged a couple of times but was soon forced to find rhythm or risk suffocation.

Idle hands stroked the rest of his body while this went on and he was petted and worshipped in a way that was tormenting but almost gentle and most certainly filled D with confusion following the events of moments earlier.

It wasn't long before he heard a series of grunts behind him and the claws gripping his hips tightened their grip. He then felt a heat searing his insides and a sticky fluid ran down his thighs as the vampire who had just finished brutalizing him pulled out.

"Next!" came the bizarrely cheerful announcement and he was soon filled again.

"Gross—sloppy seconds," came an exclamation from the next man in line. The others laughed, once again at his expense. He couldn't stop the steady flow of moisture from his eyes now as the abuse continued.

He still suckled the cock in his mouth at this point and it came quickly, the point where the spurts hit the back of his throat and he was overwhelmed by an unpleasant salty flavor. He tried to spit but his nose and mouth were quickly covered and he was commanded to swallow. He resisted until he almost passed out from lack of oxygen before finally giving. He was punched in the stomach for his efforts and he involuntarily clenched his inner muscles at the rough contact.

"Hey, that felt great. Do it again!" came the response from the vampire currently fucking him. The punch was once again repeated and he coughed until he thought he was going to throw up again.

What seemed like an eternity lasted maybe an hour longer and D was kicked in the ribs one last time before being allowed to lie on the floor and rest. He was covered in scratches and bruises that were having a hard time healing because of the constant reapplication of what was causing them. His face bore evidence of his trials via the drying tears on his skin and eyelashes. His lips were bleeding and there was an unfortunate puddle of blood and semen that had collected on his inner thighs. His ribs were bruised and he suspected that some were cracked from being kicked repeatedly. His hair was tangled, his fingernails were broken, his jaw ached, and his internal injuries left him gasping like a fish out of water.

D wanted to die.

"I highly doubt you are going to forget the consequences now, or any time soon, of wandering into a full nest of vampires. You didn't really expect to come out of it unharmed, did you?"

Steadying his breathing, D took a minute before formulating a response. "Maybe I wanted there to be consequences. This just isn't what I had in mind."

"I know."

This answer surprised D.

"You forget that all of our people have different gifts. I read minds, and I read yours as soon as you stepped through those doors. You came here to die. That is precisely why I couldn't let you."

"You knew?!" The shocked disappointment at his own underestimation could clearly be heard in the ruined dhampire's voice.

"And now you'll walk out of here with even more burdens of experience to terrorize your lonely nights. I hope you've learned your lesson."

D tried to sit up, dazed. Shortly after, he realized that he needed a little more time to heal some of his injuries before this could be attempted and laid down again.

"Now whenever you're ready, there's the door. Get out…unless you need some more persuasion?"

"No."

His somewhat torn clothing was thrown at his feet and he was abandoned in the corridor. They didn't even think enough of him at this moment to see for sure that he left. They knew he wouldn't have dared to stay.

Finally finding the strength to get to his feet, D limped down the dark hallway the demon had indicated that would lead him back to the outside world.

He stumbled out the door with dawn's faint light peaking over the distant treetops that encircled the structure that had just stolen the last few hours of his life. He fell, got up, stumbled and fell again, but with a sense of desperation clawed his way any way he could away from the place of his torture. He carried his clothing to where he had stopped his horse and finally started to put weak limbs through shirtsleeves and slide painfully into tight pants.

He was filthy and sore and the events of the night came crashing into his weary head. He collapsed against the side of his mount and slid sobbing to the ground. He curled into the fetal position as the sun finally broke the horizon and cried out at the injustice of what had been done to him. He had come seeking death and had gone through worse than that and now had to live with the pain of it all as well.

"This may sound like a stupid question, but are you going to be alright, D?" the voice gently asked from his left palm.

Not answering, D just wept harder into the crook of his right arm until his body shook and the blood pounded in his ears. He heart wrenchingly screamed his sorrow into the ground and slammed his fists down repeatedly.

"What is it going to take?! Why didn't they just kill me?" D screamed at his left palm. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he didn't know how he was supposed to deal with this.

"Come on. Lets just get out of here and get you cleaned up. We can figure this all out later."

"Later? Do you know how much time this is going to take to 'figure out'?"

"I think that was the point of what they did. Now pick your sorry ass up and let's get going."

The broken dhampire finally did what he was told, knowing there was nothing else to be done other than keep going. It was going to be harder now, but he knew that it was his fate or else they would have taken his life this night.

After much uncomfortable shifting, D gained his saddle and started his horse into a slow trot. Every step jarred injuries in a body too weakened to heal itself just now, but they kept on going.

Soon they came to a spot in a dark forest near a fairly clear stream where D washed himself, scrubbing vigorously with sand from the banks, scrubbing until his skin was raw and even bleeding in places. He did the same with his clothing, tattered though it now was. When the morning sun was already nearing it's zenith and exhausted muscles could carry him no farther, he wrapped himself up in one of the blankets he carried and curled up on the ground under a tree and very near his horse.

"Are you ready to talk about this yet?"

"No," the reply was clipped.

"It wasn't your fault you know."

"I know."

"You couldn't have stopped them no matter what you would have tried."

"Shut up."

"It's not your fault."

D took a deep breath and after a while in a voice suspiciously once again choked with tears he replied, "Shut up."

"It's not."

Weeping, he fell into nightmare rattled slumber and torment was once again the master of his soul. It would never change and he knew it.

"…Shut up."


End file.
